1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to computing devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers and the like. More particularly, thermal regulation systems including fans for computing devices are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices, such as laptops, include internal components, such as processors, that generate heat. The heat generated by the internal components can cause the internal temperature of the device to rise. Often, to prevent over temperature conditions in the computing device that can damage or shorten its operational lifetime, a thermal regulation system can be included. In some instances, the thermal regulation system can utilize fans to affect the internal airflow within and through the device and hence the internal temperature distribution.
Modern computing devices, such as laptop devices, can be very compact with a very limited amount space available for packaging the various device components. Thus, minimally sized components that perform their intended function with a maximum amount of efficiency are desired. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and apparatus associated with fan configurations that can be utilized in a compact computing device.